


Forever

by TheDragonAndTheWolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonAndTheWolf/pseuds/TheDragonAndTheWolf
Summary: The last war is now over. They have won. Cersei Lannister is dead. But was it really victory? What will the iron throne cost them?





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GOT - Jonerys Fan Fiction ever! I hated the way Dany died a tyrant. This is me rectifying that scenario. Hope I've done justice to this.

The Last War for the Iron Throne was finally over. Cersei Lannister was dead. So was Euron Greyjoy. The entire city of King's Landing was now wrecked. The majestic city that was once considered a paradise now seemed like another Harrenhal, or worse. They had won the war. The victory was theirs... or was it? Jon wandered around the battlefield, looking at the horde of dead bodies, burnt dead bodies, bodies of his enemies, bodies of his men, bodies of the people who killed and died for them. At that moment, he wished he were one of those lifeless bodies on the ground. It was much better to be one of the dead than the last ones living. 

He made his way towards whatever was left of the Red Keep, his heart pounding. He saw Drogon sitting at the entrance, covered in ashes. The dragon gave a gentle grunt as Jon walked by. The sight of Grey Worm and the other Unsullied slaughtering the prisoners made his blood boil.

As he approached the throne room, he saw Daenerys walking towards the Iron Throne, her eyes glinting the sunlight as she touched the throne. He could see the hint of madness in her eyes. The eyes that were once warm and kind now seemed cold. She seemed to acknowledge his presence as he stood behind her.

"When I was a girl, my brother told me that it was made with a 1000 swords from Aegon's fallen enemies. What would a 1000 swords look like in the mind of little girl who can't count to 20?I imagined a mountain of swords too high to climb, so many fallen enemies, you could only see the soles of Aegon's feet." Daenerys turned around to look at him, her lips pulling into a smile. 

He couldn't take it anymore. Her pretending as if nothing ever happened seemed to irk him further. He had to confront her. He couldn't let her become the realm's nightmare. He couldn't let her become her own nightmare. 

"I saw them executing Lannister prisoners on the street. They said they were acting on your orders. Is it true?" For once, he wished the answer was no. That Grey Worm had acted on impulse and thought that his queen would pardon him. "Let is not be true." he kept telling himself.

"It was necessary." Her next words broke him into a million pieces. The tiny hint of hope he held onto was destroyed. It was necessary... she uttered those words with no regrets. 

"Necessary? Have you been down there? Have you seen? Children! Little children burnt!" Frustration, anger, misery, fear... all the emotions that welled up inside him made him lash out. 

"I tried to make peace with Cersei. But she used innocents as our weakness! What did you expect me to do?" Her voice was calm and composed as she uttered these words, without even a hint of regret. He could also sense a tone of righteousness in her voice.

Was she that far gone? Was the woman who once lived to free the slaves and give people a better world dead?

"Break the wheel with me Jon. Stay with me. We'll make the world a better place." She walked closer to him, bringing his lips to hers.

His hands moves towards the dagger that was tucked in his belt. He slowly pulled it out, bringing it closer to her. All he had to do was put it through her heart. All of it would end. The world would be free from another tyrant. 

"No!" He broke free from her. The dagger that he held tightly fell to the ground. 

"Are you really that far gone. Is that what you thought when you burnt down the innocents, that you were liberating them?" His voice didn't seem like his own anymore. He roughly took her hand and pulled her down the stairs as they walked out of the Red Keep. 

"I want you to look at what you've done and then tell me you're right." Jon pulled her across the ruins of kings Landing. Daenerys's eyes swept over the burnt streets and houses.

"Look, here are the bodies of the children you burnt. Is the kind of liberation you want to give the innocent?" Jon mercilessly dragged her along, not even looking back to see what she felt. 

"Look at the burnt body of a mother trying to protect her baby from burning. But she failed. Her body was not strong enough protect her baby from Drogon's fire." Daenerys desperately tried to break away from Jon's grip, but in vain. 

"These are the bodies of the soldiers who had surrendered. These are the bodies of the innocents whom you had sworn to protect. You told your councils that the innocents should know whom to blame when the sky falls on them. These innocents believed in you. They didn't believe in Cersei. They believed in you. They had heard about the just queen who liberated slaves in Mehreen, Yunkai and Astaphor. They believed that she'll come to save them too. It was not Cersei who failed them, it was you. Now, except for the Unsullied and the Dotharaki, no one believes you. No one believes in you!" Every word that Jon uttered felt like a knife painfully twisting itself in her heart.

"I don't know if I should believe in you anymore. The woman I bent the knee to, the woman I knew and loved... she was just, kind and honourable. And I knew that I had done the right thing by bending the knee to her, despite the protests from my people. Now, in her place, I see a tyrant, I see a monster that people fear. I see another Cersei, or someone worse in place of the queen I loved." The final blow was delivered. She would have been happier if Jon put a knife through her heart. She looked around at all the innocents she had murdered. All the people she had failed. She finally looked at Jon, who was staring at the ground with a defeated look on his face. 

"Jon..." She tried to reach out to him. She wanted to see the love for her in his eyes. But now, his eyes were filled sorrow, misery and... disgust. 

"I... I failed the people. I killed them... I'm a tyrant... I'm a murderer." Her voice felt like it didn't belong to her anymore. She felt disgusted and ashamed. Ashamed at who she had become, or rather, what she had become.

She had become a monster. And she hated herself for it.

**-*-**

"Aegon Targaryen, Sixth Of His Name, King Of The Andals, The Rhoynar And The First Men, The Protector Of The Realm, The Resurrected, The White Wolf, The Prince That Was Promised, Lord Commander Of The Night's Watch, Warden Of The North And The King In The North. We now crown you the King of the Seven Kingdoms." Tyrion proudly placed the crown on Jon's forehead as the crowd held its breathe. Sansa and Arya watched with tears in their eyes as their brother sat on the Iron Throne.

Jon's eyes filled with tears as he remembered what happened before Tyrion decided to announce the truth of his birth. She was gone. Gone forever. She had left a void that nobody could ever fill. 

**-Flashback-**

"Jon... kill me. I can't live with myself anymore. Please." Daenerys was on her knees as she begged him.

"Love is the death of duty." He remembered the words of Maester Aemon when he fell in love with Ygritte. "But sometimes, duty is the death of love." He also remembered what Tyrion told him when he had met him in the prison.

"I know that you love me Jon. I've never felt happier. When we were in the North, I told you that we could stay there for a hundred years and no one would ever find us. I wish we could just go back and stay there forever." Daenerys walked closer to Jon, holding him close to her for probably the last time. 

"I love you Dany." He pulled her close to him as much as he could. She pressed her lips onto his, and he savoured her sweetness, for on last time. He knew that he had to do it. Duty is the death of love... 

"Do it..." She whispered to him in between their kiss. "If you really love me Jon, do it. Because, if you don't do it, I will. I can't live like this anymore" 

"I love you Dany. You're my queen. And you'll always be my queen." The dagger cut deep into her heart as he deepened the kiss. She could feel life slipping away from her. 

"I'll wait for you in the stars. Don't cry for me Jon. I'm happy. I'm dying in the hands of the man I truly love." She said, as she looked into his warm and beautiful eyes. 

He watched life leave her as she took her last breath in his arms.

"I love you my queen." He whispered, as a lone tear escaped his eyes and fell on her cold cheek. 

**-Flashback Ends-**

"You can't be serious!" yelled Tyrion, as he followed Jon into the castle. 

"Yes, I am. Send to the Lords and Ladies of Westeros. Tell them that Aegon Targaryen has now announced that the Seven Kingdoms will rule independently. They can hold a council meeting and choose their own kings and queens." said Jon, as he sat down to write a letter in the ruined council room.

"Will you rule Kings Landing then? The people here love you!" Tyrion tried one last time to convince Jon. 

"No. I'm not ruling. I never wanted the throne, and I don't want it now." 

"Who then? Who will rule Kings Landing?" Tyrion stopped Jon as he tried to step out of the council room.

"You will. You will rule wisely and well. I know it Tyrion. You know this land, you know the people here. You are their hero! The hero of the Battle of Blackwater Bay. I know you can do this. Rule on my behalf. Ser Davos will be your hand." Jon knelt in front of Tyrion to give him a farewell hug. 

"I hope I don't disappoint you." Tyrion's eyes filled with tears as he bid farewell to the Bastard of Winterfell.

"I know you won't." Jon spared one last glance at the ruined city before he mounted Drogon.

"Where will you go then?" Tyrion looked at Jon curiously.

"To a place where we can stay for a hundred years and no one would find us." A devil of a smile played on Jon's lips before he took off. He didn't want anyone else. It was just going to be him and their memories. And no one could take those memories away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking forward to your reviews and feedback! :)


End file.
